Birthdays and kisses
by Sciani
Summary: AU story. Yoruichi is madly in love with Sui, but she wants Sui to make the first move, so what's her plan? She flirts, a lot. A two-shot as celebration of Yoruichi and Sui-Feng's birthday.
1. Yoruichi

Hey, I know I'm a bit late, in most countries the first is already over, including mine. I wanted to post this just after midnight, but I wasn't nearly finished, I feel like I'm still not finished with it…

Anyway, this is a two-shot to celebrate Yoruichi and Sui Feng's birthday, the first part is about Yoruichi's and the second about Sui's (so it will be posted on February the 11th).

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

I hope you enjoy…

* * *

><p>Yoruichi Shihouin, long purple hair, brown skin, golden eyes and so beautiful everybody who passes has to take a second look, boys and girls. There are so many people that want to claim her as their own, so many that crave for her attention. Yoruichi herself has other plans however. You see, there is this one girl she is soooo in love with she can't stand it to not be near her. The girl's name is Sui Feng, a petite dark-haired girl she works with at a little café not far from where she lives.<p>

At the moment Yoruichi is decorating her best friend's place along with the said best friend and another one of her closest friends. They're decorating cause today is the 31th of December, which means tonight is New Year's Eve and also today is her best friend's birthday and even better tomorrow is hers, so they're holding a New Year/Birthday party.

"Hey Kisuke, where should I hang this?" she asks to a blonde guy wearing a white green-striped hat. That guy's her best friend, a lazy but madly smart scientist, his name is Kisuke Urahara.

"You choose, I don't care" he answers.

"So Yoruichi, is that little kid of yours coming?" the other occupant of the room asks, a woman with wild black hair, a red shirt and a white ribbon tied to her head.

"Yes Kuukaku, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I've noticed the way you look at her, you obviously got feelings for her" Kuukaku answers with a knowing tone of voice.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about" the brown-skinned girl waves with her hand.

"Don't deny it, I've seen it too" Kisuke says.

"pfff, so what if I do, it's none of your business."

"Of course it is our business," the black-haired woman says, "so, you've made a move yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because … you know Sui, she'd do anything I ask of her, and I'm afraid she'd just be with me cause I asked her to. I don't want that, I want her to feel the same way."

"So what's your plan then?" the only guy in the room aks.

"Well, I was thinking of just flirting with her so she would make a move, but so far that hasn't been working so well," Yoruichi sighed, "or she's just too shy or she doesn't realize it."

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough" Kuukaku says.

The purple-haired girl huffs.

"She might be right Yoruichi, maybe you should flirt harder, leave stronger hints." Kisuke exclaims.

"Like what?" Yoruichi asks, a little more intrigued now that her friends are on the same page.

"I've got a few ideas" the scientist answers with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Ten o'clock, the party's starting and everyone is there: Rangiku, another waitress at their café along with her boyfriend Gin, Shunsui, an old friend of theirs, who's brought a girl with glasses with him named Nanao, Ukitake, another old friend and of course Sui Feng. There aren't many people, but it doesn't have to be crowded to have fun, definitely not when Rangiku and Shunsui start hitting the booze.<p>

Yoruichi's currently talking to Sui Feng.

"So Sui, have any plans for next year?"

"Plans?"

"Yeah, you know, things you really wanna do."

"Euhm…," Sui seems to contemplate a bit on that one, a small blush slowly creeping up her cheeks as she thinks about a certain purple-haired beauty, "not really"

"Nothing? Not even having a boyfriend are something like that?"

"Nooo" the black-haired girl shakes her head.

"Girlfriend?" Yoruichi says with a smirk.

"Whaat?" she yells with a growing blush on her face.

_Oh, I think I'm on to something. _"I asked if you might want a girlfriend, I don't know if you're into girls" the brown-skinned woman pauses for a minute, moving a little bit closer she whispers to the other girl: "I know I am."

The girl's eyes widen at that, her blush now a very dark shade of red. Yoruichi chuckles, Sui Feng is completely stunned to silence by her coming out about her sexual orientation. She finds it absolutely adorable seeing the girl so flustered, but she decides to move on with her plan.

"Anyway, how about we go get some drinks?" she says grabbing the grey-eyed girl's hand to lead her towards the table where all the drinks are placed on. She suddenly stops though about a few feet away from the table.

"What's wrong?" Sui asks with a confusing expression on her face.

"Euhm…" Yoruichi points upwards to a bit of green hanging right above their head. Sui looks up and recognizing the plant her eyes widen and a blush adorns her face yet again. It's a mistletoe.

"It must be some leftover from Christmas" the purple-haired woman lies, knowing full well she's the one who placed it there a few hours ago. "I know it's not really Christmas anymore so the tradition probably doesn't count, but do you wanna?"

"What?" the short girl's face is now a deep shade of red, "euhm, ok, if we must…"

Yoruichi bites her lip, a warm feeling spreading all over as she slowly moves her face towards the girl of her dreams. Her eyelids start to close as the distance between them becomes smaller and smaller, she can feel the other girl's breath on her lips, her heart racing as she will finally be able to know what it feels like to kiss the dark-haired woman before her. And then suddenly, just when their lips are about to touch, Sui Feng turns her head so the golden-eyed girl only kisses her cheek.

The older girl's eyes widen, _What?_, but as she wants to ask the younger girl what the hell that was about she notices that the girl is already standing at the table with drinks, pouring herself a glass full.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi is disappointed, how couldn't she be? Just when she was about to kiss the girl she's in love with the said girl turned away. She's not going to let that be the end of it though, <em>So what if she turned away? She was probably just too shy, that doesn't mean I don't have a shot with her.<em>

She splashes some water in her face, looking in the bathroom in the mirror, _Okay, I've got one more idea, let's make it count._

With a determined look she steps back into the room and approaches Sui Feng.

"Hey Sui Feng, you wanna dance?"

"Euhm I don't know Yoruichi, I'm not really good at it."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you'll do fine, and even if you don't, no one will see it" she says with a wink.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sui aks with a confused look.

"You'll see, just come with me" Yoruichi says, taking the other girls hand to lead her to a stairwell that leads to the complete top of the building.

* * *

><p>"The roof?"<p>

"Uhu, no one will be able to see you stumble around here and we'll have a perfect view of the fireworks, it's almost midnight you know"

"But you can't hear the music from here" the younger girl says still thoroughly confused, though a slight blush creeps up her face at the thought of being alone with Yoruichi.

"You don't need music to dance!" the brown-skinned woman says with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Sui Feng answers with a frown.

"Maybe" she shrugs. "Now, put your hands on my shoulders" she says while placing her hands on the other woman's waist, feeling electricity run through her fingers where they touch the girl's body.

The dark-haired girl rolls her eyes but puts her hand on Yoruichi's shoulders anyway.

So they slowly start to dance together, and after a while they both turn their heads to look into each other's eyes and they both seem to be in some kind of trance, until the one with golden eyes decides to speak up and put the next part of her plan in action.

"You know, I've got this kind of tradition to kiss someone at midnight on the 31th of January, to celebrate the New Year, and well, you're the only one around." the dark-skinned girl bites her lip, now that was definitely a lie, she's never kissed someone at New Year's Eve, except for family of course, but that wasn't a real kiss like she wanted now.

The shorter one looks stunned once again, so the older girl decides to ask on: "So, what do you say? It's almost twelve o'clock"

"Ok" Sui whispers and Yoruichi's heart skips a beat, her pulse racing as she slowly brings her hand up to the other girl's chin, to keep her from turning her head like the last time and to lift her face up a little so she has better access to her mouth. She dips her head for the second time that night and she notices that this time the younger woman also moves closer to her. She swears her heart is gonna explode when her lips make contact with those small pink lips, a warm feeling spreading through her entire body as their lips start to move together, and Yoruichi gets drunk with the feeling, her hand moving up towards the other girl's cheek and further, her fingers entangling themselves in that black hair. She becomes lost in the moment, lost in the feelings this girl makes her experience and without thinking she decides to venture further, her tongue brushing against Sui's lips, begging for entrance. The younger girl allows it and their tongues mingle with each other, but the dark-skinned woman wants more, needs more. She moves her hand, that was still on the shorter girl's waist, under the hem of her shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath, while her other goes down to rest itself on the other girl's butt.

Suddenly Yoruichi feels hands pushing her away, breaking the heavy trance she was put in and breaking their lips apart, confused she opens her eyes.

"Sui…"

"Don't, just don't, this was a mistake"

And this cuts deep in the golden-eyed girl's heart, so deep she feels like she can't breath as she watches the woman she loves run for the stairwell, run from her.

* * *

><p>Well, this was part one, thank you for reading, please leave a review on your way out, that would be very kind of you.<p>

So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YORUICHI AND TO EVERYONE (sorry if it's already too late) A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

And damn, I never realised it was this hard to get so many words on paper, now I definitely have a lot more respect for all you writers.

Oh I almost forgot, I'll probably update this fic fairly soon, no major changes to the story, just some grammar changes, I'm not quite pleased with everything yet.


	2. Sui-Feng

Pfff, got it done just in time, or at least in my time.

So, as promised I give you the second part of my two-shot, cause today is (or was) Sui-Feng's birthday, SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUI!

Sorry you had to wait so long for it, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Yoruichi has last seen Sui-Feng, the day, or more like the night where she told the younger girl a lie to be able to kiss her. Since then the pale-skinned girl has been avoiding her like the plague, changing her work schedule so it would be impossible to run into each other, not picking up her phone,…<p>

The last month Yoruichi let Sui be, but every day it became harder and harder for her, constantly missing the petite girl. So today the purple-haired woman decided she would pay the younger girl a visit at her apartment, not just because she terribly misses her, but also because today is Sui's birthday.

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng is sitting in front of the tv, though she's not really watching, her mind is too occupied with the same thing it has been occupied with for more than a month now: New Year's Eve, Yoruichi, their kiss. Sui doesn't know what to think of it, she really like the older girl, but she never had the courage to tell her, especially cause Yoruichi's an enormous flirt and a tease, always flirting with the costumers. At New Year however the dark-skinned woman went really far, beyond her normal teasing and flirting, which makes Sui wonder whether or not the other girl has feelings, like actual feelings, for her or if it was really the circumstances and Sui's wishful thinking.<p>

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a knocking at the door. She stands up and walks to the frontdoor, opening it but directly closing it again seeing a familiar face.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi's flabbergasted when the door's slammed in her face, though she should have known she wouldn't get a warm welcome.<p>

"Sui-Feng, wait, open the door please, I'm just here for your birthday!" she shouts, but the dark-haired girl doesn't respond, so she keeps on yelling.

"Please, come on, let me in, I've got a present!"

….

"I'm not leaving until you open the door!"

…..

"Come on, Sui, don't be so ridiculous!"

….

"Alright, then I'll just sit here and wait until you open up." She said while sitting herself down with her back against the cold wood.

…..

"You know, I didn't want to do this out here, but I guess you leave me no choice," Yoruichi sighs, "I'm sorry for what happened at the New Year's party, I didn't mean to go so far, I just wanted you to … I wanted you to realize my feelings for you. I guess I got carried away a bit in that kiss." She lets out a dry laugh, not feeling very comfortable telling her feelings in the corridor of Sui's apartment, she's not even sure if the other woman can actually hear her.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, Sui-Feng doesn't know what she's hearing, 'so she actually feels something for me'. Small tears of joy are springing in her eyes, her heart beating so fast she almost doesn't hear what her golden-eyed friend says next: "I .. I love you, Sui" and her heart just stops.<p>

* * *

><p>"I .. I love you, Sui," Yoruichi's voice is quivering, "I have loved you for a while now, and after that whole fiasco at New Year's eve, I doubt you love me back, but I just have to say it, just once, so you know my feelings for you and even if..."<p>

Yoruichi stops when she feels a shift against her back, the door's opening. She stands up and turns around, to be meted with a crying Sui-Feng, holding the door in her hand.

"Sui…"

"I love you too."

And the purple-haired woman swears her heart just skipped a beat, the four words slowly sinking in and she says in barely a whisper: "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I really…."

But Sui-Feng doesn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Yoruichi engulfs her in a warm embrace.

* * *

><p>They stand there in the middle of the hallway, just enjoying each other's warmth and smell, until the older one breaks the silence.<p>

"Can I come in now?"

Sui rolls her eyes, but leads her now girlfriend inside the apartment anyway. As she closes the door she's again wrapped in a tight hug.

"I really love you"

"How many times are you gonna say that?" the dark-haired girl says, turning in the embrace.

"As long as it's true"

"Oh really, and how long's that?"

"Forever"

With that last promise their lips meet and for both of them life is now absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p>So, that's it, I'm not completely happy with it, but I did my best, now I'm gonna get some sleep cause I'm dead tired. And yeah I know, it's pretty short, I guess I'm just not good at writing long stuff.<p>

Oh yeah, about An act of guilt, I don't know how many of you guys have read it, but I'm definitely gonna finish it, don't worry about that, I'm in the middle of the second chap, I just haven't got the time nor the will to continue writing on it lately, but I'll try to get it up asap.

Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
